Oh Beautiful Nightmare
by Unknownred
Summary: "S-sasuke...?" "Hn." "Stop saying that! It- IT GETS ANNOYING!" "Wow!" "Omg, I can't believe you!" A/N: Story is on hold for the time being and revising story will be postponed
1. City Boy

Oh Beautiful Nightmare

By: Unknownred

Summary: "S-sasuke...?" "Hn." "Stop saying that! It- IT GETS ANNOYING!" "Wow!" "Omg, I can't believe you!"

Prologue:

It was getting later for a young sixteen year old country girl with bubblegum hair and gem color eyes. She wore a shawl that flowed around her shoulders like a cape. She skipped upon the rocks that floated above the stream across the small bridge that led to the village of Konoha and separated the city of Konoha Big. The ripples of water from when she skipped rocks across reflected her face into small waves. Her hair that carried the scent of cherry blossoms flipped around her face, hitting and stinging her eyes. The forehead she hid under her long bangs was hiding a small history of her first mistake: meeting a city boy.

Ch. 1 - City Boy

The loud noises of a party round the corner was heard in the known city Konoha Big. A young man disguised as a twenty year old was sipping a shot in a night bar, listening to a blue song being sang by a jazzer. When the song ended, snaps were heard. The walls reflected off the two different color lights; blue and green making the room quite remarkably seem dangerous but mysterious.  
"Ne teme, psst." Whispered a waitor that sat across from the young man, "Why are you still here? Oh, I get it; you're waiting for me."

The young man looked at the waiter, his face emotionless. His eyes trailed from the waiter to the waiter's clothes: a black shirt with a tux printed on the shirt.  
"Hn." The young man replied, rolling his eyes back to the next performer.  
"Oh teme, don't be like that. You just can't expect every girl to fall for you." The waiter leaned forward, over the table towards his friend.  
"Unlike you, hn." The young man remarked.

The waiter frowned, leaning back into his chair. Then he sighed.  
"Hey teme, my shift is coming soon... why don't we catch up on some parties down the street?"  
"Hn."  
"C'mon, I'm doing this for the both of us." He said, urging the young man to reconsider.  
"Hn." The young man's eyes flickered back at his friend, then stood up from his seat and reached into his pocket, "You sure it isn't for that blue hair chick, what's-her-name?"  
"Hinata. And no... ne, teme- how'd you?" The waiter looked up at his friend.  
"I'm an Uchiha...what can I say?" The young man turned and stalked off.


	2. City Girl

Oh Beautiful Nightmare

By: Unknownred

Summary: "S-sasuke...?" "Hn." "Stop saying that! It- IT GETS ANNOYING!" "Wow!" "Omg, I can't believe you!"

Ch. 2 - City Girl

Louder than a car alarm going off, the party was off the hook. Men were either breaking down on the dance floor with girls, they do and do not know, drinking while playing pool, doing stupid stuff and, or making out with girls- bringing them to different spots to get serious.

Girls were either with the men or messing around, hopping from one guy to another. A certain young lady was disgusted yet curious. She had red hair with black sunglasses on her head holding back her long bangs. She stood on the side lines observing the people on the dance floor with inspiration or in matter a deeper desire.

A pinch was all it took for the girl to snap her attention to the young man who pinched her bottom.  
"Dance with me, pretty lady?" He asked his voice heavily stenched from drinking.

She swallowed, weighing her options.  
"What's the magic word?" She spoke with bravery in her voice, yet curious to see the man's reaction.

Instead the man laughed, leaned towards her, his hands reached towards her bosoms and whispered into her ear, "Please."

The girl's face turned disgusted and turned to go. The guy- taking the wrong idea, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the dance floor. She gasped as he grinded up behind her; grabbing her waist on both sides and pushing her down. She shrieked, flailing her arms out. The guy took this as a sign to go to the next step. He reached into her blouse and under her bra; his fingers felt for her nipples. The young girl felt a sensational of tingling. As she opened her mouth, mistakenly, she made out a moan. And this continued, till she felt her nipples go hard and she stopped grinding. The man knew it turned hard- smirking, he led the girl to a room, a dark room. A few minutes passed and moans came.

The party continued with nothing missed, loud music, people doing their own thing and more people joining and no party poopers. A loud cry was silenced by the loud noise of the party-goers.


End file.
